


Daisy Chaining

by AnonymousBenefactorOne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Daisy Chain (Sex Position), Daisy Chaining, Fanart, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, triangle of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBenefactorOne/pseuds/AnonymousBenefactorOne
Summary: Merrill, Isabela and Carver share the love around by pleasuring each other.
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Isabela/Merrill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Daisy Chaining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidheLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/192401400@N03/51038611211/)

**Author's Note:**

> A Smutquisition 2021 treat for SidheLives, I hope it hits the spot!
> 
> I was initially going to call name this something to do with a love triangle thanks to the shape they're making, however when I looked up the name of the position and saw it was a "Daisy Chain" it just felt perfect since Merrill was involved.
> 
> There is a 'tumblr safe' version of the image that you can [download directly (no Flickr account needed)](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/51037880123_e00d4fae78.jpg) or [view on Flickr (requires you to be logged in to Flickr)](https://www.flickr.com/photos/192401400@N03/51037880123/) where the images are hosted.


End file.
